Hide and Seek
by xshutupanddancex
Summary: JJ starts receiving strange letters after an upsetting experience. When Reid finds out, he starts being overprotective, much to JJ's dismay. Who said the transition from friendship to something more was going to be easy?
1. Bombs Away!

"I was supposed to be with her." Spencer Reid whispered to himself, running a hand through his tousled brown hair.

Derek Morgan looked at his restless companion, feeling sorry for the man. "Reid, this isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is." Reid stated firmly. "If I hurried... I would've been with her, and this wouldn't have happened."

"Reid," Morgan's voice was calm, yet Reid knew how well his friend masked his anxiousness. "If you were with JJ, then there's a good chance you both would've been taken, or worse, one of you would be dead by now."

Reid shook his head, blinking the tears away. "You don't know that for sure. I could've at least protected her."

Morgan didn't say anything else. He merely placed a hand on Reid's shoulder as a way of comforting him.

"Reid," Hotch called, approaching the two agents hastily. "I need to talk to you about what happened."

Reid nodded, following Hotch's lead. Both men made their way to the interview room. Reid suddenly felt uneasy, mentally noting to himself that this is what it must've felt like for the suspects they interviewed in the past. Once they reached the interview room, Hotch gestured for Reid to take a seat.

"Reid, I need to know the exact words JJ said to you over the phone." Hotch started.

Reid swallowed hard before answering. "She went to Riley Cooper's apartment to ask questions about Stanley Cooper. She was with Officer Collins at the time. She said there was no one there, so I told her to wait for me. I was already on my way."

"What happened when you got to Riley's apartment?"

Reid shifted uncomfortably. "She wasn't there. Riley's apartment door was open, and inside I found Officer Collin's body. He was stabbed 7 times."

Hotch observed Reid's actions carefully. "What's wrong, Reid?"

"It's just that... If Riley Cooper left Officer Collin's body there in plain sight, he was obviously in a hurry, and he most likely won't come back."

"You think he's on the run."

"Yes, which means that JJ..." Reid's fist curled into a tight ball. "Will we be able to find her on time?"

"Reid, listen to me." Hotch waited patiently until Reid looked him directly in the eye. "Don't ever second guess yourself, or the strengths of this team. We will catch Riley Cooper and give him the punishment he deserves. I promise you that."

Reid nodded halfheartedly.

"I just can't help but think that... I was positive Stanley Cooper was our unsub. I didn't even consider the possibility of his brother being the unsub. What was I thinking?" Reid shook his head, disappointed with himself. When he saw Hotch sending him a warning look, he muttered, "Never second guess yourself, I know. Sorry."

Hotch simple nodded once in reply. "Go help Garcia. I want to know everything there is to know about this guy, Riley Cooper. I'll have Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi re-interview their friends and relatives."

Reid nodded in response, making a move to leave the interview room.

But before Reid could leave, Hotch added, "Reid, you weren't the only one who was fooled by Riley Cooper. All of thought Stanley Cooper was our unsub, not just you."

* * *

><p>JJ groaned in pain once she slowly regained consciousness.<p>

"Slept well, my love?"

JJ quickly opened her eyes, stunned to see Riley Cooper, their suspected unsub's brother, smirking down at her. She tried to reach for her gun, but she was bound to a chair.

"Surprise," Riley knelt down, brushing a strand of JJ's hair away from her face. "Not who you expected, huh?"

JJ attempted to glare at him, but the throbbing sensation in her head suddenly got worse. "What did you do to me?" She dreaded asking the question, but she had to know.

"Oh don't you worry my dear," Riley waved her off with his hand. "I haven't done anything to you... yet. Except knock you out and drug you."

The fact that he was so casual about all of this disgusted JJ, but she refused to say anything.

"It won't be long now." Riley stood up and stretched his arms. "Your friends are coming and boy do I have a surprise for them."

JJ glowered at him. "If you lay a hand on any of my friends I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Riley looked taken aback and slightly amused at JJ's sudden outburst. "I hate to break it to you dear, but you're kind of... busy at the moment."

He was right. Unless JJ found a way to untangle the ropes around her hands, she was useless.

"Have you found anything yet, Garcia?" Reid asked, nervously biting his fingernails.

"None yet," Garcia sighed disappointedly. She felt angry at herself for not being able to uncover anything that would help her teammates find her dear friend who had been kidnapped. "But I guarantee you Reid, I'll find something. I'll hack into every possible system if I have to." She then proceeded to type vigorously on the keyboard.

Reid gave her a slight nod and continued reading the case files that involved Riley Cooper and his brother, Stanley. When he came across one article, he froze.

"Garcia, I think I found something, but I need your help."

Penelope Garcia stopped to look at Reid. "Anything, just go for it."

"It says here that when Riley and Stanley were young, their father was arrested for abusing his kids and their mother."

"But we already know that,"

"Yeah, but it says here that after the incident, they moved into a different house. Can you check if their previous residence was sold to anyone?"

"I don't know where this is heading, but yeah, I'll check." Garcia typed in the needed details on her computer. "Bingo. It says here that their previous house was never sold. Their family still owns the place."

"That's where he took JJ." Reid began to stand up.

"Wait, do you know that for sure?"

"We know what kind of a killer Riley is. The crime scenes, they're all places Riley is familiar with. He would never attack if he wasn't familiar with his environment. That's why he always manages to escape." Reid explained frantically.

"So you're saying that since he can't hide in this town anymore, he's moved to his old home town? So he's still familiar with the place?"

"Not totally familiar, but it's the only place he's comfortable staying in." Reid looked at his watch, then suddenly getting tense. "I have to go tell the others."

"Go, go, go!" Garcia hurriedly rushed Reid out the door, afraid of losing precious time.

"You're friends are taking an awfully long time to get here." Riley commented while he was sharpening his blades.

JJ's eyes were fixed on the blades. "You sound so sure of yourself."

"Of course I am." Riley smirked nonchalantly. "I can see that you all care for each other, so I guess it's safe to say that they will come looking for you. And with that brilliant doctor with them- What's his name again? Ah, Spencer Reid, I believe- I am positive they'll find you. And when they do, they wouldn't know what hit them."

"You'll never get away with this." JJ said confidently. She was trying to distract Riley from noticing her attempt to break free. "If they do come, they'll never let you get away with this."

"Then, I'll leave them with no choice."

"What do you think Riley Cooper's doing to her?" Emily was afraid of finding the answer to that question, but she had to ask. She needed to hear that her friend was going to be okay.

"I really don't know, Emily." Hotch remained calm, but Emily could tell he felt anxious.

A lot had happened to their team in the past years. Reid got kidnapped, drugged and tortured by a man named Tobias Hankel. Garcia was shot by her date. Morgan was suspected of murder. Hotch lost his wife to a serial killer. And she was almost killed by her past. Emily shuddered at the thought of her almost dying.

She only hoped JJ would stay strong, for her son. If JJ was gone, who would take care of Henry? Will sure wouldn't take care of him. He gave up the right to take care of Henry 6 months ago, when he cheated on JJ with another woman.

"Prentiss, what are you thinking of?"

Hotch's question surprised Emily, but she answered nonetheless. "I'm thinking about Henry, actually."

"You're afraid of what's going to happen to him, if ever something happens to JJ."

"Yes." Emily sighed. "I know it's wrong to think that something might happen to JJ, but I can't help it. I guess with everything that has happened, I can't help but feel paranoid."

"I understand." Hotch nodded. "But like I said to Reid, you can't second guess yourself. It'll only cloud your judgment and you would lose control of yourself."

"I know. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just want to get this creep and get JJ back home safe and sound."

Reid sat on the passenger's side of the black SUV. He was staring outside, completely lost in his own thoughts. He tried to think positively, just as Garcia advised before they left the Bureau. He pictured them capturing Riley Cooper. He pictured bringing JJ back home to Henry safely.

Henry... the poor kid had gone through so much this past year. He knew how hard it was to grow up without a father, so he tried his best to be there for his godchild. He would spend most of his weekends at JJ's apartment, playing with Henry. Often times Garcia would also join them. She always brought paper bags filled with clothes for Henry. Both Reid and Garcia knew how important it was for JJ and Henry to have company, especially during the first few weeks of not having Will around. They figured it was their duty, since they were Henry's godparents. Plus, they both didn't mind spending time with the young lad. Reid had to admit, Henry was growing on him. He loved Henry like he was his own.

"We're almost there." Morgan inhaled sharply.

"Remember, focus on saving JJ. Don't get distracted by this man's words." Rossi warned both men. Reid and Morgan nodded in understanding.

"Oh look, sweetie, your friends have arrived! And it looks like they've brought some unwanted company." Riley announced in excitement. "To be honest, I was about to think that I was wrong. I began to think they wouldn't come. But hey, what can I say? I'm good at what I do."

"You disgust me." JJ spat out. When she heard from Riley that her team had arrived, she felt relieved, but then she remembered Riley's threat.

"Riley Cooper! Release our agent right now and no one has to get hurt!" JJ heard Hotch demand from outside the door.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, agent. You'll have to come in yourself." Riley yelled back, yanking JJ's hair and pulling her closer to him. "Don't make me wait now. You're agent here's about to run out of time."

"Don't listen to him, Hotch. He's up to something!" JJ bellowed, earning her a punch from Riley. JJ screamed out in pain. The chair she had been tied to tilted back and fell on the ground. Riley brought her back up.

"Don't hurt her!" Reid screamed out, suddenly feeling very angry at this man.

"Reid, calm down" Hotch tried his best to restrain Reid. "Riley, open the door. We're coming in."

Riley gladly marched up the door and opened it, revealing the almost empty house. Reid felt his heart drop when he saw JJ's bruised face. Hotch motioned for the team to enter.

"Officer, tell your men to stand down and do not shoot unless I tell you to." Hotch whispered to the officer in charge before entering Riley Cooper's house.

The team had their guns drawn out, just in case.

"JJ, are you alright?" Emily asked, worry evident in her voice.

"I'll manage." JJ smiled weakly.

"She's a strong one, isn't she?" Riley grinned, gently caressing JJ's face.

Reid cringed, disgusted at his gesture. Riley caught his reaction and used this to his advantage.

"You're the famous Dr. Reid, aren't you?" Riley began, slowly approaching Reid. "I take it you're the one who found out where I was hiding this lovely woman right here?"

Reid didn't respond. He only glared at the man.

"Aren't you a fun bunch?" Riley rolled his eyes.

"Let. Her. Go." Morgan said, teeth gritting. "Let her go or I'll shoot you."

"Morgan, remain calm." Rossi said warningly.

"Rossi's right, Morgan," Hotch began. "He wants us to get angry so we'll lose our focus."

"Bravo," Riley clasped his hands together. "Let's cut the chitchat, shall we? You see, there's a reason why I wanted all of you here. I'm tired of running. Honestly I just want to leave this rotten world, but I can't let you guys off easily. You see, I have abandonment issues. I guess you already knew that." Riley grinned menacingly. "That's why I've decided to take you all with me. I don't want to be alone in the afterlife, after all."

"Oh my God..." Emily gasped when Riley removed the coat he was wearing. Everyone else looked tense.

Riley Cooper had a bomb strapped to him. He held the detonator in his hands, his grin getting wider by the moment.

"Riley, you do not want to do this." Hotch tried to calm him down.

"And what makes you think I wouldn't want to do this?" Riley challenged.

"You're mother and brother... Ever since you were a child, you protected them. If you leave, they'll be all alone. You know they'd never get along if you leave."

Riley let out a laugh. "I knew you'd say that, so I brought you a surprise."

The unsub made his way towards the storage room, and came back dragging two people with him: his mother and his brother. They both tried to squirm out of the ropes that tied them, but to no avail.

"I just love surprises, don't you?" He grinned maliciously. "I told you I didn't want to do this alone."

It was silent inside the house for what seemed like hours. Without anyone else's knowledge, JJ had managed to loosen the rope around her hand. She had used the raised nail on the chair she was sitting on to cut the rope. Soon, she began untying the rope that bound her feet. Riley's back was facing her, so he couldn't see her as she slowly crept up behind him.

"We're not coming with you!" JJ shouted, forcefully twisting Riley's arm so that he would be forced to let go of the detonator.

JJ ignored the pain she felt when Riley elbowed her gut and punched her in the face. She had to distract him so that Reid could get the detonator away from Riley's grasp. When he was successful, Hotch and Morgan approached Riley to restrain him and remove the bomb that was strapped on his body. Hotch motioned for the other officers to help them.

Reid, Emily and Rossi immediately rushed to JJ's side.

"Oh my God, JJ," Emily's voice cracked a little. She hugged JJ tightly, glad that she was alive and safe. She immediately let go and apologized when JJ groaned in pain.

Rossi smiled and gently brushed JJ's hair. "I'm glad to see you're okay, despite the bruises."

"I'll live through this." JJ smiled weakly.

JJ's eyes landed on the timid Dr. Spencer Reid. His eyes were red, probably from trying to suppress the tears from falling. He held out his hand for JJ, which she gladly took. He wrapped his arms around her waist so that she could keep her balance. As he looked into her eyes, he couldn't stop himself from enveloping her in a hug. He let his tears fall freely, and JJ rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Hey Spence, don't cry on me now." JJ tried to laugh.

"I'm so sorry, JJ. I should've been with you." Reid whispered.

"It's not your fault, Spence. None of us knew Riley was the unsub. We all suspected his brother. It's not your fault."

Reid pulled away, but his hands were still planted firmly on her waist for support. He tucked a strand of JJ's hair behind her ears, and forced a smile. "I'm really glad you're safe, JJ. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Crash and burn," JJ joked with a shrug, which made Reid laugh a little.

"You doing okay, JJ?" Morgan asked as he approached the group, along with Hotch.

"Aside from the fact that my body is aching terribly, I'm doing pretty good."

"Glad to see you're still in the mood for jokes." Morgan said, smiling. "Now let's get you to the hospital."

"Do I have to ride in the ambulance?" JJ whined. "Can't I ride with you guys?"

"You're starting to sound like Garcia." Morgan laughed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." JJ stared at Morgan accusingly.

"It's not, actually." Morgan grinned. "Now let's go. And yes, you do have to ride the ambulance."

"I'll ride with you." Reid volunteered instantly.

"Okay." JJ nodded.

During the ride to the hospital, JJ and Reid remained silent. But it was a good kind of silence, not the awkward kind. JJ felt safe whenever she was around Reid.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Reid asked for the 3rd time since they got on the ambulance.

"I'll manage, Reid." JJ said, rolling her eyes.

Reid continued to stare at her. "You're not okay. I can tell. Why don't you just let it all out?"

JJ mentally cursed herself for trying to lie to Reid. He knew her better than she knew herself. After all, they'd been best friends for almost 7 years now.

"You're right." JJ sighed, finally admitting the truth. "The truth is I'm scared. I feel really nervous even though I know that Riley Cooper will be behind bars. Every part of me is aching so bad that I just want to fall sleep for a very long time. I can't stop thinking about what would've happened if I had not gotten the rope off of me. We could've died in there, Spence, all of us. Do you know what stops me from thinking about those horrible thoughts? Henry. I just think to myself, my son is waiting for me back home. When I see him, everything will be better because I'm reminded of how much good there is in the world." JJ paused for a while and glared at Reid before adding, "I know I sound like I'm on Dr. Phil, but if you laugh at me I swear I'll hurt you."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Reid smiled at his friend, gently taking her hand in his. "You're a good person, you know that, right? You're a good mother."

JJ smiled back. "Thank you, Spence. That means a lot, coming from you." She laid her head on his shoulder, not letting go of his hand. Although she refused to admit it to Spencer, he was also part of the reason why JJ had said there are still a lot of good things in the world. Spencer Reid was special to her.


	2. Vampires, Werewolves, and Dr Reid

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I'd just like to thank the people who reviewed, favorited, and added this story to their alerts list :) Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Anyway, enjoy reading! :)

* * *

><p>"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Jennifer Jareau!" Penelope Garcia charged inside the small hospital room, surprising the team, especially JJ.<p>

"It's nice to see you too, Garcia." JJ managed to crack a smile after recovering from the initial shock of hearing Garcia's sudden outburst. She gave her friend a hug, and when Garcia seemed like she didn't want to let go, JJ cleared her throat. "Um... You're kind of suffocating me, Garcia."

"Oh, sorry," Garcia smiled meekly. "I'm just really glad to see you're okay. You _are_ okay, right?"

"Yes, Garcia, I'm fine." JJ tried to reassure her. "The doctor said I could leave tonight."

"I can drive you home if you want to." Garcia offered.

"It's alright, Spence already volunteered to drive me home."

Garcia narrowed her eyes at Reid, who shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "You better make sure she gets home safely, clear?"

"Crystal," Reid felt relieved when Garcia stopped glaring at him.

"JJ, you don't have to report to the Bureau on Monday if you don't want to." Hotch informed. He was still trying to determine whether or not JJ was ready to go back to work.

"Yeah, you should probably get some rest." Emily added.

"No, no. I want to go back on Monday. I'll be fine, I promise." JJ was grateful for their concern, but as much as she wanted to get some rest, she knew she had to get her mind off the incident with Riley Cooper, and working on another case was the only way to do that.

"You sure you won't faint in the middle of the job?" Morgan joked.

"Now why would I do that when I have Dr. Reid here with me?" JJ smiled, ruffling Reid's hair playfully.

"I bet you feel safer already." Morgan grinned at the blushing Dr. Reid.

"Yes I do."

"I suppose I'll see you on Monday, then." Hotch nodded once in understanding. Have a good weekend, everyone."

"Okay, you too, Hotch." JJ waved at Hotch as he left the room.

"I guess we better get going then, too." JJ stood to leave, the rest of the agents following her lead.

"Call me if you need anything, okay? Anything at all," Garcia hugged JJ goodbye before heading off.

The car ride to JJ's apartment was mostly silent. Reid's eyes were glued to the road, and JJ had just finished talking to her cousin on the phone, who she had asked to babysit Henry while she was away.

"I can't wait to see Henry." JJ beamed, tucking the phone safely in her bag.

"I'm sure he's excited to see you too." Reid offered JJ a soft smile.

JJ narrowed her eyes, observing her friend closely. "Spence, you know how I can always tell when something's bothering you?"

"Yeah, it's kind of annoying sometimes, actually." Reid commented jokingly. When he saw that JJ was serious, he cleared his throat. "I was only joking."

JJ ignored his comment and continued, "Something's bothering you now. What is it?"

Reid tightened his grip on the steering wheel, obviously tense. "It's nothing JJ, I assure you."

"You know I'm not buying it." JJ shook her head and turner her body so that she could get a good look of him. "I'm a profiler now too, and I'm also your friend, so I can tell if you're lying to me."

Reid debated if he should tell her what was bothering him or make up another lie about what he was feeling. He sighed exasperatedly and decided to tell JJ the truth.

"I still feel guilty about not being with you when you went to Riley Cooper's apartment." He was preparing himself for another outburst from JJ, lecturing him about how he shouldn't feel guilty because it really wasn't his fault.

Instead, JJ simply sighed. "Did you purposely arrive late at the apartment?"

"No."

"Did you ask Riley Cooper to kidnap me?"

"No."

"Then why are you feeling guilty?"

Reid furrowed his eyebrows, slightly loosening his tight grip on the steering wheel. "I don't know. I just do. I can't help the way I feel."

JJ laid a comforting hand on Reid's shoulder. "What happened to me... It's part of the job. I can't be an FBI agent and not expect something like this to happen. Honestly, I'm just grateful things didn't end up badly. Let's just be more careful next time, okay?"

Suddenly, Reid didn't feel tense anymore. JJ was right, he should be glad that she was okay. That's all that mattered.

For the next 10 minutes, the pair was silent. Reid was thinking deeply about what JJ had said, and JJ was thinking about how to make her best friend feel better. JJ barely noticed Reid parking the car in front of her apartment. It was only when he turned to her that she noticed.

"Wow, that was quick," JJ commented, taking off her seatbelt.

Reid simply smiled in response. "I guess I'll see you on Monday then. Try to relax this weekend, okay JJ?"

"Will do," JJ smiled in return. She slid out of the car, and before she closed the door, she turned back to Reid. "Hey Spence, would you like to see a movie with me tomorrow?"

Reid was shocked at JJ's proposal, and honestly slightly flattered.

"Sure. Will Henry come with us?"

JJ grinned. "Actually, my cousin and I had already made plans for Henry this weekend. I'm bringing him over to her house so he can play with Josh, my cousin's son. They're inseparable. I'll pick Henry up after we watch a movie."

Reid nodded in response. "Okay then. I'll pick you up at around 11?" He was surprised at how casual he sounded. If JJ had asked him to watch a movie with her a few years ago, he'd be a nervous wreck. He'd been harboring feelings for JJ ever since they went on that date. But since he'd already spent some time with JJ and her son, he now feels comfortable hanging out with her. Then again, this is the first time they'd be going out without Henry or their fellow teammates with them. Reid's nervousness suddenly returned at the thought.

"Sounds good to me," JJ smiled. "See you tomorrow, Spence!"

* * *

><p>"I still don't get it." Reid's brows were furrowed. He was confused about the movie he had just watched with JJ. He was sipping from his cup of soda as he pondered on the plot of the story. "How can vampires procreate? I mean, they're dead."<p>

JJ laughed at her friend's confusion. "That's why it's called fiction, Spence."

"And the werewolf," Reid continued, ignoring JJ's remark. "How could a werewolf possible fall in love with a vampire? They're sworn enemies, aren't they?"

JJ rolled her eyes, taking a sip from her cup. "You can't choose who you fall in love with, Spence. Trust me, I know."

Reid stopped in his tracks and gazed at his friend. He could tell that her comment was targeted at her ex, Will.

"I suppose," he simply shrugged, deciding against asking her about Will.

Suddenly, JJ had a thought. "Hey Spence, have you ever fallen in love?"

Reid was caught off guard by her question, but he still managed to stammer out an answer. "I don't think so."

"You don't think so?" JJ repeated.

Reid shrugged. "I don't know. The only women I've ever really hung out with are you, Emily and Garcia."

"You have to get out more, Spence." JJ remarked.

Reid simply shook his head. "Our job takes up most of our time."

JJ nodded in agreement. "You're right. Guess you're stuck with us then."

To be honest, Reid didn't mind being stuck with them, especially JJ. He blushed just thinking about it.

"You alright, Spence? You seem flustered." JJ laid her hand on Spencer's forehead, checking for his temperature.

"I'm fine," Reid said, clearing his throat.

"Whatever you say, Dr. Reid."

They continued their walk towards the parking lot, and after a moment of silence, JJ spoke. "Did you like the movie?"

Reid contemplated before answering. "It's confusing, actually."

"Hey, at least now you know who Edward Cullen is." JJ grinned, remembering their conversation about Edward Cullen a few years back, when it was mentioned in one of their cases.


End file.
